mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Fabsome Sweet/Eu e os Meus Lados 3 - Intro
Oi pessoal, aqui é a Fab novamente, com a intro de Eu e os Meus Lados 3 =D. Dessa vez a intro vai ser um pouco diferente, já que os lados são idênticos a Andressa, então não vou postar elas aqui, tudo bem? Mas, claro que eu me esforcei e fiz uma intro muito mais completa, para todos vocês =) Os estudantes ----- thumb Andressa: Com novo estilo de sua crina, mas continua sendo a mesma pônei de sempre, amiga, carinhosa e conselheira, mas continua sendo a dramática e triste, mas dessa vez, estará pronta para enfrentar e decidir uma decisão muito importante pela frente. *Irá completar 15 anos em dezembro. *Será muito indecisa. *Fará uma coisa que ninguém vai acreditar, além de decidir uma coisa importante. ----- thumb Lucas: Tanto sua crina, quanto sua cauda mudaram e ficou mais com o seu próprio estilo, continua sendo o engraçado, porem está mais agressivo e violento, falando bobagens. Seu português está piorando e não está levando os estudos a sério. Mas dessa vez, não estará só amigável não. *Continua sendo o namorado da Alexandra. *Será muito agressivo e violento. *Fara parte de algo, que vai fazer parte da decisão de Andressa. ----- thumb Gustavo: Com nova crina e cauda, assim como Lucas, ele seguiu seu próprio estilo, ainda continua sendo o inteligente, dedicado a estudos, para ser um dos pôneis mais novos para fazer medicina. Mas, além de estar briguento e sério, não estará tão do lado da Andressa. *Continua seu relacionamento com Melody/Mariane. *Será muito forte e agressivo. *Assim como o Lucas, fará parte de algo, que vai fazer parte da decisão de Andressa. ----- Outros que irão retornar: James, Melody,Alexandra ''', '''Isabel e Michael. Os novos estudantes thumb|Rafaela e Gabriela Rafaela e Gabriela ''' '''Rafaela: Irmã mais velha de Gabriela, por três minutos, era uma velha amiga de Andressa, onde sempre chamava ela de seu apelido Cat. Era uma pônei feliz e animada, porém ao passar dos anos se tornou uma pônei rude e chata, ao saber que sua melhor amiga havia traído com dois pôneis junto com sua irmã. Mas, fará de tudo para fazer que Andressa, se torne sua melhor amiga novamente. *É a Usuária do Talento. *Era uma pônei órfã. *Foi adotada aos sete anos. *Morava em Delight City. ----- Gabriela: Irmã mais nova de Rafaela, também era uma velha amiga de Andressa, era uma pônei esforçada e inteligente, mas se tornou violeta e covarde, buscando raiva e vingança aos velhos amigos de Dressa, mas está disposta a fazer ela esquecer completamente de seus melhores amigos. *É a Usuária do Carisma. *Era uma pônei órfã. *Foi adotada aos sete anos, junto com sua irmã. *Morava em Delight City. ----- thumb|Geraldo e Ronaldo Ronaldo e Geraldo Ronaldo: Irmão mais novo de Geraldo, por cinco minutos, era o melhor amigo de Gustavo, gostava das mesmas cores, dos mesmos acessórios que ele possuía, só que era engraçado e implicante. Ao saber que foi traído, aos seus seis anos que seu melhor amigo se tornou amigo intimo de Andressa, ele se torna um pônei violento e covarde, onde está pronto para acabar com Dressa e recuperar sua amizade com Gustavo. *É a Usuário da Afetividade. *Adora filmes de violência. *Normalmente, fala com gírias *Nasceu em Friendshipville. ----- Geraldo: Irmão mais velho de Ronaldo, era o melhor amigo de Lucas, devido ao ter os mesmos gostos das coisas em geral, era um pônei inteligente e orgulhoso. Chorou muito ao ver que foi traído aos seus seis anos quando soube que seu amigo intimo, havia se tornado um grande melhor amigo de Andressa. Agora ele é um pônei rude e traidor, está pronto para mostrar que não é amigos, não servem para trair. *É a Usuário da Curiosidade. *Coleciona armas de guerra. *Gosta de ser explicito. *Nasceu em Friendshipville. ----- Algumas canções confirmadas *Nós vamos acabar com ela! (Whispears in the dark) *Guerra! (Rise) *Sou assim! (Peace of Heaven) *Pesadelo! (Awake and Alive) *O que aconteceu? (Wish you were here) *Meninas, não valem nada! (Zero) *Meninos, são inúteis! (Control) *O que fazer? (DNA) *Me perdoem (When're you gone) Algumas explicações 1- Vocês devem estar perguntando, mas se tem Geraldo e Ronaldo, como assim eles apareceram do meio do nada? Antes mesmo da Andressa conhecer o Lucas e o Gustavo, eram apenas assim: Era um grupo de 6 amigos, mas cada um tinha um melhor amigo, no caso: *Gustavo com Ronaldo *Lucas com Geraldo *James com Michael No caso, foi explicado em EML 2 que: James sofreu um acidente, então no caso sobrou cinco. Então aos seis anos, se formaram o G.L.A, então neste caso, se perderam mais dois, então sobrou Michael, Geraldo e Ronaldo, mas o que realmente aconteceu? Isso ainda não posso explicar. ------ 2- E essas gêmeas, de onde elas saíram? Em EML 2, vocês viram no flashback de Isabel e Andressa, as duas potrinhas que chamavam a Dre de Cat, então foi daí que elas saíram, porque será que elas estão tão bravas, além de descobrirem que aconteceu a tragédia de perder a amizade de Andressa? ------ 3- O comic será postado aqui mesmo? Não, o comic será postado na wikia de EML. ----- Minha reação deste EML Ok, quando for a ultima parte, eu vou estar de preto, preparem seus lenços porque vai ter muita tristeza, coisas desvendadas, segredos a serem revelados, mortes e uma decisão muito importante. Simplesmente, vou chorar muito, então aguentem seus corações =) Minha reação é tipo Whaaaaaaaat? Eu fiz isso, não acredito. ----- Muito obrigada, por favor comentem o que acharam, estou tentando fazer um dos EML's mais pesados de todos, então muito obrigada por lerem e vamos voltar assim que tiver comentários positivos e negativos, então até a parte 1 de Eu e os Meus Lados 3: A Decisão de Andressa/ O Mistério do Focinho de Nem-aí. Agradeço por acompanhar EML 1 e 2 e agora o 3 =) Um grande abraço =) A intro ficou boa e deu para entender? Sim Não Categoria:Entradas em blogues